


hearts worth stealing

by 21stCenturyHero



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyHero/pseuds/21stCenturyHero
Summary: “If you’re going to steal something, first make sure it’s worth stealing,” Therion told Gareth, voice suddenly firm with determination and something that the black haired man could not quite decipher in his eyes -- could it, perhaps, be sadness?If you steal a heart, how do you give it back?





	hearts worth stealing

He realized only after it was long gone that the hole in his chest was missing.

Instead, he somehow found it filled with the tender warmth of summer nights spent by the campfire, with the soft hisses and crackles of the logs still vivid in his mind, the memories of hands crawling through the dark, searching, reaching -- to feel another person’s heat, to touch, to connect. Running fingers through his hair, and oh, no silk could ever rival such softness, and he could almost imagine the taste of his lips, but as his gaze wandered down Therion’s face, from his bright eye, to his mouth, to watch the discreet bob of his throat as the white haired thief swallowed up his anxiety, something within Gareth sizzled, and found out that he could not do it.

Therion opened his mouth to speak, and the smallest gasp that escaped his lips was something both divine and heartbreaking, so soft it could make Gareth cry as he shook his head and pulled back his hand, silencing his companion’s protests; something shattered like glass, hurting him like an edge, and instead of facing the man right in front of him (because he was beautiful, so beautiful, so _ heavenly _that he doubted that even the gods could rival--), he occupied himself again with wine, letting the alcohol burn his throat and his tongue, desperately wishing he could drown on something else. 

“There was… a leaf,” Gareth attempted to justify himself, putting the bottle down and stealing a quick glance with the corner of his eye; it was mesmerizing, to watch how the flames danced on Therion’s face: how the fire made his silvery hair turn into a golden halo, reflecting on his single emerald eye that glittered like a jewel, and how the warmth seeped into his brown skin, making it look as if his cheeks were blushing. “On your hair, I mean.”

“Is that so?” the thief at his sides asked with a small chuckle, running his hand where Gareth’s fingers previously threaded and -- he couldn’t explain it, there were no words, but something deep inside _ hurt. _“I should be more careful from now on.”

“Don’t you tell me,” Gareth instantly chided back with a fake annoyance, the only sort of theatrics that he could really enact with ease -- it made Therion laugh, after all; loud, unrestrained, wholesome. Between his giggles, the white haired man reached for the wine, and Gareth suddenly found out that focusing on his hands was easier than to look at his face.

“My dearest Gareth of the Fair Hands, must you always say things to jab and jive at me?!” Therion said in a playful tone, letting his body become lax and throwing his head back as to drink his wine. Once again, Gareth’s eyes were dragged around like a magnet, watching helplessly as the man’s Adam’s apple slowly moved up and down -- and a part of him wondered if it was truly the alcohol he was savoring. “What are we?” the man whispered with a low voice, downing the bottle with a bitter smile on his lips. “Married?”

“I--!” he choked on his words, feelings his eyes grow wide and heart race faster. Gareth’s entire body coiled like a spring, sweat forming on his palms, and he knew he had betrayed himself, but how could he--

His panic was eased by Therion’s laugh, softer than before. He shook his head, the light of the fire dancing on his face and making him look unbelievably handsome, with the shadows playing tricks with Gareth’s mind and making his companion look both younger and older than he actually was, ethereal, infinite. “I jest, I jest!” The white haired thief reassured, his voice an octave higher than it actually was. “Honestly, to see you so worked up…” 

He let out a drawn out sigh, slacking his shoulders and pressing his eye closed, his serenity being replaced by something more unquiet.

“…it’s scary,” he admitted, and his voice was no louder than the murmur of fire.

“Therion…” 

His face… was too close, to the point where Gareth could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“If you’re going to steal something, first make sure it’s worth stealing,” Therion told Gareth, voice suddenly firm with determination and something that the black haired man could not quite decipher in his eyes -- could it, perhaps, be sadness? “Otherwise, what's the point? Only you to put on such an effort to steal something so closely guarded, yet so utterly worthless.”

It would be so simple, to burn his bridges, to destroy everything they had built; he could feel the wine making his head buzz, and it was hard to resist when Therion stood near him like that, with his lips only slightly parted in a silent invitation. 

All it would take was him taking the plunge. 

“You’re so cruel, Therion,” he whispered, putting his hand right over the thief’s heart, listening to it beat like a little bird for a long moment before gently pushing him away, almost instantly regretting his decision. “I’ve heard that thieves who steal from thieves have hundreds of years of mercy -- but you’re already showered in blessings.” 

_ Acting like as if his heart was worth stealing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://21stcenturyhero.tumblr.com/  
On twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/21stcenturyher0


End file.
